Slide show
by yourself-myself
Summary: Sam is the student body president. She was given an assignment to help the students lay off the bullying and be friends. Here's what she does.


I got in front of all of Casper high smiling evilly. "As you know while I am your Student Body President I am very responsible and take the matters of the school very seriously. I'll let you in on a little secret though. When it comes to my friends I am childish, cruel and not above making good on bets."

I looked from confused face to confused face. "My friend Danny made me a little bet. If I wore a pink dress at our last assembly, which you all know I did, than he would hand over all pictures and videos of him so that I could show the whole school all moments of embarassment.

"I am sorry but I have not included any naked baby pictures or any naked teen pictures, apparently it is against school policy."

With that I motioned for the lights to be turned off and hit play. A background of green and purple swirlies that looked a lot like the ghost zone came up with the words. A SIDE OF DANNY FENTON THAT YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN.

There was about a three second long clip first. I had to cut it short because we started talking about ghosts but it showed the kids some juicy stuff.

The door opened and there stood Danny with bed head, still half asleep and in a pair of sweats with no shirt. We could see how muscular Danny was and there was, what the class would consider large scar on his stomach from what hadn't healed through the night.

I could hear the girls sighing and the boys ohhing. "Sam?" he asked tiredly. "Why are you here before noon?" He asked before the video cut off.

Next was a baby picture. Really more of a little kid picture. He was about five in a blue shirt and black jeans. His black hair was as messy as always and his eyes were the same color as his shirt.

"Ah." All the girls cooed. I looked at where Danny was sitting in the crowd and saw him almost laying down in his seat.

Another video, we actually had a lot of those. It was Jazz and Danny playing together when they were little. "Jazz! You be the shuttle and I'll be the space man!"

Ten year old Jazz put her hands on her hips and stared down at her little brother. "I'll only be the shuttle if you call it an astronaut."

Danny slumped. "Okay," I said in a defeated tone. "I'll be an Astrogot."

Jazz sighed and crouched down while Danny screamed in elation before jumping on her back. She quickly ran around the kitchen table then dumped him on the couch.

"More! More!" Danny cried.

"No," Jazz snapped. "No more, you're too fat and you make my arms tired."

A picture of the Fenton's all in Christmas clothes and glaring at the camera came up. Danny's voice followed. "Tuck you don't understand. Christmas isn't a happy time in our house, mom and dad are too busy fighting about whether our not Santa is real to let the cheer in."

Next was a picture of all three of us together. We all had water guns in our hands. Tucker had a look of revenge, I was smirking and Danny had a look of pure evil.

Another video came up, it was from the security cameras in his basement. Jazz was standing there with an ecto gun in her hand. "Danny what are you doing?"

"Weights." Came a muffled reply from another room.

"How much?" Jazz questioned, sticking her nose into his life.

"250."

"Come here for a second." She commanded. Danny came on screen and she gave him a criticizing glare. "Your arms aren't tired yet right?" When he shook his head and sent her a questioning glance she shoved the gun into his hands. "Mom's paying me to catalogue which inventions are fine and which need to be fixed. I can't tell if this gun shoots to the side or if I just have bad aim."

Danny smirked at her but held the gun and aimed it at a target. He shot five times than went to the target. "Your aims just bad, heart, heart, neck, head, head."

Jazz stomped up to the target also. She stared at it before pushing him to the side. "I hate you." Was her only reply. "And increase the weight or you'll go soft."

"Jazz." He whined. "I'm doing reps, I don't need to increase." He stomped off when she gave him a glare.

I glanced out at the crowd again, their shocked looks would forever be a memory that could make me laugh. I was almost tempted to take a picture.

A picture of ten-year old Danny on a stool stirring something on the stove popped up. I laughed remembering how I had gotten the recording that was about to play. I knew Danny was the only one in his house that could cook but Tucker didn't so when Tucker first saw him doing 'a girls job' I immediately pulled out my phone and set it to record.

"Danny what are you doing?"

"Making macaroni, do you not like it?" Danny asked looking back at tucker.

"Why isn't your mom making it?"

"Because I make it better." Was Danny's reply. The whole crowd laughed at that.

A picture of Danny hugging his clone or cousin spun up. "Danielle!" came his voice. After a pause and making it obvious this was a different recording his voice came on again. "Don't ever touch her again." He growled, showing everyone his protective side. Some people shivered just from hearing that.

Next there was a picture of Danny digging through the rubble of a collapsed building trying to get to someone who had their hand and head sticking out. There were tears running down the woman's face. No recordings were necessary for that one.

It was coming to a close now. There was a picture of all three of us standing on a playground bridge. My voice came on, complaining a bit. "Danny I don't understand, why do you let them treat you like that?"

Tucker agreed. "Ya, dude. You're good at everything so you could be anything."

The pictures started coming quickly to keep up with our list. "If you dressed right and decided to sign up for a sport you could be on the a-list." I told him. A picture of Danny in some stupid Jock's clothes came up. He was looking at something off camera with disdain, probably a mirror.

"Or you could be a techno geek. Your parents are inventors and you can work with anything that has batteries and wires." Tucker added on. The whole class saw Danny sitting behind a tv with a bunch of wires showing and a look of concentration on his face.

"You could be an intimadater or some sort of Emo." A video came up of Danny in a black tank and sweats like in a ninja movie, hand-to-hand karate fighting with his mom. There were a lot of gasps at that.

"Guys," Danny tried to interrupt but Tucker had thought of another possibility.

"Or a chick magnent!" Tucker exclaimed, probably thinking himself a genius. "You've got that whole, I'm-so-shy but you're my world thing going on. Do it and set me up with a few girls." A picture of Danny talking to some red head girl that had approached him at the mall came up. He was blushing and rubbing his neck while giving her a small smile.

"Guys." Danny tried again, a little louder this time.

"Danny," I cut him off and got his attention. "technically you are a genius, as smart or smarter than Jazz so if you wanted you could be a nerd and end up everyone's boss in a few years."

"I know!" Tucker exclaimed, ready to share another idea.

"Tucker if you keep talking I swear I will kick you where it hurts." Tucker gave a little squeak but didn't say anything. "I am who I want to be. I may not do my best in everything and people may not think a lot of me." Here tucker had managed to get a picture of Danny being yelled at by Lancer.

"I don't really care though. I'm on a good path, I'm doing good things and I have the two best friends anyone could ask for. I'm not willing to give that up for anything."

"That's true." My voice sounded. "We are pretty amazing."

"And don't you forget it." Tucker had gotten over his fear of being 'kicked where it hurts.' "We're your friends; kicking back or kicking butt."

Picture after picture came in to end it. They all slid in from the side, pushing each other out of the way.

Him asleep on the couch with the tv on and his mouth open. Danny in a fighting stance with a look of unstoppable determination in his eyes. The back of Dash's head as he held my friend against the lockers and his fist swinging towards him, his expression a mix of anger and amusement as he stared the bully down.

Danny's dad racing towards the Fenton assault vehicle with some fudge in his hand. His mom was standing on top trying to fix a ghost gun and Danny and Jazz were sharing a look of horror as the prepared to go on a road trip.

Danny and I were sitting next to each other at a table while Tucker was fiddling away on his PDA across from us at Nasty Burger.

Danny was underneath Dani as she was going on the monkey bars at a playground.

The very last picture was my favorite. It was Danny leaning against the wall they had measured him as he grew at. The lines were next to him but none of them reached the height he was at now.

He was wearing a tighter short sleeved v-neck shirt with jeans. His hands were in his pockets and he had a soft, happy, totally Danny smile as he looked at the camera.

The school was silent, no one had seen Danny like that before. "When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time. -Maya Angelou. Casper High, I would like to challenge you to know someone. Know who they are and accept them because the rewards are great."


End file.
